Forever More
by TwistedWings
Summary: Bella goes to Florida after Edward leaves. Little does she know some people from her past are coming after her.She also finds out about another 'monster' and that she might be lla/Emmett/Jasper/Peter/Jacob/Embry/Quil/Paul/OCs There will be Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever More**

**Summary: Bella moves to Florida after Edward leaves. She can't take it anymore and starts at a new school little does she know some people from her past are coming after her. She also meets some new 'monsters' and realizes she is one of them. OOC Bella/Emmett/Jasper/Peter/Jacob/Embry/Quil/Paul**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does! =( Hahahahhahahahahhahah**

**Chapter 1: Stop Staring At Me!**

It's been 4 months since _he _left. I have been a catatonic zombie for quite some time, I've sort of gotten a wake up call when Charlie threatened to send me to Jacksonville. As I pulled up to school no one cared, which made me kinda glad. My classes went by fast soon it was lunchtime, Angela was talking about the bear the hikers were talking about. "No it's true, there have been reportings of bears bigger than a human standing up, but no one can find any tracks." Everyone looked at me like I had grown a second head, "What?" I snapped and everyone except Lauren took their eyes off me. I glared at her and she just did it right back, "Stop staring at me, you dumb blonde bitch!" She got up out her chair and got in my face.

"What's wrong wittle Bella doesn't like to be stared at, hahahhahahahahaha." Just then I stood up and snapped "Shut the fuck up, Lauren." She rolled her eyes this bitch really wouldn't quit. "Bitch shut up and stop crying over _Edward _and his stupid family." I lost it, I brought my fist to her poorly made up face, and socked her in the eye. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to have more access, just then I saw the blood and realized what I was doing. But, I didn't stop and I kept punching her in the face. "Bella Swan! Get off of her."

I felt someone pull me off and then, I was screaming "You dumb bitch, never mess with me cause I ain't no punk bitch!" She was collapsed on the floor, and I started laughing. When I got home Charlie as waiting for me and he wasn't happy. "Before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I'm going to live with mom," with that I walked up the stairs and started to pack when I was finished Charlie was still in the same spot when I left. "Ok Bella, you can leave just call your mother and tell her." I ran to the phone with a smile on my face, and called her.

**Bella; _Renee_**

_**Hello?**_

**Hi Mom! **

_**Bella? Hey baby what's got you so excited?**_

**I'm coming to Jacksonville to live with you mom!**

_**Are you serious? OMG that's so great, I'm gonna get your room ready and everything.**_

**Ok mom I'm about to leave now, is that ok?**

_**Yea I'll have everything ready by then. See you when you get here.**_

**K mom, I'll be there in about 3 hours love you.**

_**Love you too, Bye.**_

**Bye**

I can't wait to leave this boring ass town, "Dad can you drive me to the airport?" "Yea Bells," he sounded sad, I would never forget my dad. We drove in silence to the airport and I started texting Jake, he and I became really close after _he _left.

**Bella; _Jake_**

**Hey Jake =)**

_**Hey Belly Bear ;)**_

**Hahahah NM im abt 2 leav 4 Jacksonville **

_**Wat ur leaving, aw man can me and the guys visit **_

**Of course u can, ur my buddy Jakey and so r Quil and Embry **

_**Kool so wen can I visit?**_

**In a couple months so I can get settled ok?**

_**Yay I hope u get a hotter car there**_

**I will g2g Jakey txt u l8r**

_**kk bye**_

The car came to a hault and I turned and saw my father with tears in his eyes. _Charlie never gets emotional _I thought to myself, alarmed we got out of the car and I bought my ticket. "My plane is boarding in 15" simply nodded and I felt sad at his response to me leaving. I grabbed him into a sudden hug and he quickly responded, "I love you, Bells." "I love you too dad, don't worry I'll email you and text you all the time. I'll try to visit too." we stood there like that until my plane started boarding. I waved goodbye and he left as I pulled off, I put on my iPod and starting listening to "Lying Is The Most Fun" by Panic at Disco.

**{3 hours later}**

I was awaken not realizing I fell asleep by Pink's "U and Ur Hand." The plane was just landing and my ears started to pop, _Ugh I hate it when that happens! _I began to get frustrated when the plane finally jolted to a stop, I looked out the window to the sun_. OMG how much I missed the heat and the sun_. Once I was off the plane, I saw my mom in the baggage check-out, my mom ran to me in an instant. I was so happy to see her, I stepped back to look at my mother. She grew her hair out to a shoulder-length and she looked younger, what did Phil do?

"Mom, you look amazing. What happened?" her smile grew even larger "I started going to the beacch more and me and Phil have been _exercising._" She smirked when she said this, I already knew what she meant by exercising. I shrugged it off and we went home in her new Honda Civic 2011, it was black and red with tinted windows. "Oh yeah, mom I need to get a car." "Of course sweety, we'll get you a car tomorrow." I smiled and we silently drove the rest of the way.

**Tell me what you think! I luv all my readers especially those who review, you guys are awesome. Plz constructive criticism and telle me who should get with Bella first. Emmett? Jasper? Peter? Jake? Quil? Embry? or Paul?  
>TTYL,<br>TwilightLover265**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thx to all reviewers, I love you all. Thx 4 the feedback because it's very valuable. This chapter will be in Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Rose's, Carlisle's, Esme's, Peter's and Edward's POV. TTFN! R&R. Plz subscribe!**

**Chapter 2: Change of Plans**

**Alice's POV**

I miss Bella sooo much, I lost my best friend because of Doucheward and his stupid plan to give her a normal life. She needs us doesn't he know that and now he walks around with that bitch Tanya all the fucking time. I keep trying to get Carlisle to move us back but he insist on this stupid place in Denali with the Denali coven. The Denali sisters are to die for except Tanya, at times she is fun but she follows Doucheward around like a dog. They aren't even mated, how desperate could she be? I distinctly remember the vision of Bella leaving Forks.

**-Flashback-**

_Angela was talking about a bear, and everyone was shocked that Bella had spoken so suddenly... Then, Lauren had mentioned her sulking over Edward and Bella snapped out and beat the shit out of her and was pulled away by other kids... She went home and told Charlie she was moving to Jacksonville with her mom... Then she was on a plane._

**-End Flashback-**

Edward happened to be watching TV with Tanya when I saw the vision, and was so shocked and turned on his eyes turned black and he went out to hunt leaving Tanya confused and angry. Jasper sensed his emotions and was shocked he ended up absorbing his lust and let's just say we had a wonderful couple of days. Jasper walked into the room just as I was thinking of Bella and he felt my emotions. "I'm sad too darling, we all are. It's all my fault for this, you lost your best friend because of me, Darlin." I looked at him like he had 2 heads.

"Don't you ever say that, Doucheward is the blame for everything. Bella forgave you the minute it happened, but he made us move for her _safety _that she didn't even need." Just then Edward came into the living room and I glared at him, "What is your problem Alice?" _'You wanna know wt my problem is, it's you and that dumb bitch Tanya. You took Bella away from me and I'm gonna get her back Doucheward' _I thought in my head. His expression went from shocked to angry, then I went into another vision.

**-Vision-**

_"Peter, oh Peter" I heard someone moaning, it was Bella... "That was great kitten" he said while putting his clothes on "Yeah Petey, but I gotta go, okay?" she said while leaving she was already dressed... "Hey Peter you wanna go to a club with me?"... Later Peter and Bella are dancing when we all walk in and have a little reunion._

**-End Vision-**

Edward saw the whole thing and left immediately to hunt, ready to see Bella. Even though this wouldn't happen until a week from now, I told Jasper and with that I went shopping for the perfect dress.

**Jasper's POV**

I miss Bella sooo much, I know I didn't really spend a lot of time with her but she was family. I feel like it's all my fault Alice lost her best friend, but one night Alice had a vision Edward must have seen it because he left horny and angry. I accidentally absorbed his lust and showed Alice the Major's way of fun and we had a good couple of days. My brother Peter is supposed to be visiting from Texas and I can't wait, he says he has a feeling something goods gonna happen to him along the way.

I hope it does because ever since Charlotte found her true mate, he's been sulking around. I heard something vibrating upstairs I walked up the stairs, I realized how much I hate it here and remembered what Alice had told me before she left about Peter and Bella hooking up. When I reached the bed, I realized who texted me, it was Peter.

**Jasper;_ Peter_**

**_Hey fuckface=)_**

**Wats up douche=)**

_**hahahah NM just looking for a place to hang out and party in Florida.**_

**Dude go to Jacksonville and stay there for a couple of weeks, the fam and I r comin down there.**

_**Kk dude=)**_

**Yea bye=)**

With that we stopped texting, I decided to leave out Bella our little conversation because I wanted to see how this played out. Man I really missed my brother but he is a nomad and wants to live freely. I really can't wait to see Bella at that club when we go to find Peter, I'm gonna embrace her into a deep hug. Lil Jasper twitched at the thought of touching Bella's skin, _Wtf is wrong with me _I thought to myself and went to play _Call of Duty _with Emmett.

**Rosalie's POV**

I miss Bella sooo much, I know what you're thinking I was a total bitch to her. I was, but I love her too, she was and always will be family. At first I was happy to leave, I didn't like her. But once I thought about it, she is my sister and I can't live without my sister. However, I will be a cold bitch to anyone else. Emmett and myself are planning on going after her and claiming her as our family, I don't know why but I feel a connection with Bella.

"Hey Em, can you go get my power drill?" he winked at me and sped away and came back in half a second. "Thanks babe." "Anything for you Rose" he said as he layed kisses all over my face. I reached up and wiped car oil all over his face and smiled up at him. He grabbed me into a raging kiss, then he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and running full speed up the stairs. I kissed him roughly and bit his bottom lip, he growled softly and then my back hit the wall.

I trailed soft kisses up and down his neck and finally bit him, he growled in response. I giggled and continued my path, he threw me on the bed and I purred softly. When Emmett attacked my lips a memory of Bella sleeping shot through my head and lust filled my every action. _Wtf I'm not a lesbian._**(I'm not against Lesbians or Gays, I luv all people in fact I have gay and lesbian friends.)**

**Emmett's POV**

Oh my god I miss Bellsy so much, even Rose misses her. We've been planning on when to find her. Jasper came into the room with a pained look on his face and I immediately knew he was thinking about Bella. "I know man, I miss her too." He smiled sadly at me and asked to play _Call of Duty, _"You're seriously ready to get your ass beat."

After about 21 games and me beating Jasper every single one, I got incredibly bored. I went into the garage and watched her fix up her blue Mustang 302r. She asked me to get her power drill and I felt Lil Emmett twitch at her voice. I ran back and gave her the drill, _Oh I'll show you how to drill _I thought to myself. She thanked me and I confessed I would do anything for her.

She wiped all over me and I grabbed her and kissed the hell out of her. I picked her up and ran up to our room in a blur, I threw her against the wall. She kissed my neck and started biting me, Lil Emmett was responding and I growled and threw her on the bed as she purred. A memory of me hugging Bella flashed throughout my head.

I immediately felt every bit of lust fill my body, _Wtf is wrong with me she's my sister. _I was confused but continued my actions. Rose seemed to enjoy my extra lust. We are gonna have a long night!

**Carlisle's POV**

I miss my daughter so much, and now my so called 'son' is walking around with that slut Tanya. I know you don't expect me to talk like this but, she was, is, and always will be a mega-hoe as Rosalie and Alice put it. Esme came walking into the room sulking, obviously thinking about Bella.

I really hate what Edward did to her, he was supposed to be gentle with her but no, he had to tell her we all didn't want her. That obviously was and never will be true, but she easily believed him. Now everyone basically hates him. "Honey are you ok?" I asked her cautiously, "Yea I just miss my baby girl." "Oh honey, I do too." I quickly embraced her into a hug and gently kissed her. "I'll make the pain go away. I'll take it away."

**Esme's POV**

I miss my daughter so much, Edward is such an asshole for what he did to her. How dare he break her heart like that. I'm so disgusted by his actions, he goes off and starts sleeping with that slut Tanya. Yes, I Esme Cullen called someone a slut, she is she even tried to sleep with Carlisle, Emmett, and even Jasper. I keep thinking of my daughter, how can we sit here and not go after her?

"Honey are you ok?" I was brought from my thoughts by my mate, Carlisle. "Yea I just miss my baby girl" he told me how much he missed her too. I was embraced by him and caressed, "I'll make the pain go away. I'll take it away." He picked me up and gently set me underneath him on the bed.

It was suprisingly silent in the house but we continued in all our glory. I hate Edward, my son was never like this, that bitch Tanya changed him. No one knows but I caught them while he was still with Bella.

**-Flashback-**

_"Edward honey can you come help me make dinner for Bella?" he never answered, I heard giggling coming from his room. I walked up to Edward's room, and noticed the door was closed. "Edward come downstairs and help with the food, leave Bel-" I stopped mid-sentence at what I saw. This was not Bella, it was Tanya from the Denali Coven, I was shocked to see them both naked covered in sheets._

_"What the FUCK is going on?" Edward looked at me like I was crazy __Yes I cursed I thought to Edward. "Mom I'm sorry you had to see this but I needed release and I didn't want to hurt Bella." "Don't give me that crap, get her out of my house. NOW!" I ran over to him and smacked him in the face leaving a slight mark._

_"Please don't tell Bella." Edward pleaded, "Only because you're not gonna see Tanya again. Promise?" He stared at me like I was crazy then finally answered "Fine."_

**-Flashback End-**

I still remember that day, I'll never forive Edward for breaking his promise to me. I cleared my mind and let Carlisle take away all my pain.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe Bella left Forks, but the way she left was a huge turn on. I was angry at myself for leaving her but I have Tanya now. My strawberry blonde, 5'7" curvacious lover. She was all I needed, maybe I would believe that if I keep saying it. When Alice had that vision of Bella beating the mess out of Lauren, I couldn't help myself. I had to leave, and go hunting.

Even now thinking about it Lil Edward is twitching. I am incredibly confused about why Bella and Peter are going to have intercourse. I mean she's human, he could hurt her but she seemed to be fine afterwards. I am out hunting and setting up a plan for the family to go to Jacksonville.

I regret leaving Bella before atleast having relations. Ugh maybe Emmett and Jasper are right, I need to man up and stop being so childish. Maybe I'll find the courage in me to go after Bella and stop waiting. If Peter didn't destroy her then how will I? I just wanna run to her and claim her as mine but in a week 'll already be claimed.

I see a herd of mountain lions go by and my instincts take over. I drain 2 or 3 before I start to retun home. There I will take away my anger by fucking Tanya senseless. She likes it rough for some odd reason.

**Peter's POV**

I had a feeling I needed to go to Florida from Texas, I was going to go to Forks but then I realized Jasper and the Cullen's moved to Denali. Ugh this is frustrating, being a nomad without a place to call home. Charlotte left me because she found her true mate, we are still great friends but it drags to be lonely.

I'm finally in Jacksonville, I'm probably gonna crash here till Jazz and the Cullens come and get me. Then that feeling hit me again like something good was gonna happen. I was walking through the mega mall when the most intoxicating scent hit me. Could this be? Could this be my mate?

That's when a flash of long brown mahogany hair with red highlights and white tips ran past me. That's where it came from, this beautiful woman was running from a group of girls giggling. I started concentrating on their conversation. "Bells stop running from us, we're gonna catch you sooner or later." she immediately stopped running and turned around and smirked.

"Oh my gosh Panic at Disco!" she pointed behind the girls, they all zipped around ready to pounce on the band that was never there. "Suckers" she yelled, they pouted and started running toward her. Then, she stopped and whispered "Follow us vampie" I was quickly thrown off. The girls caught up to her and yelled "Victoria Secrets" in sync.

I did as she said and followed after her. How did she even know what I was? I followed her scent and pretended to be looking at some boy shorts. I felt so awkward but continued, then I shot my head over to see Bella standing there in a black maid outfit. I immediately got hard, this woman was gonna be the death of me.

She walked in my direction and said "My name's Bella, what's yours sexy?" I looked at her and smiled a huge grin. "Peter, pleasure to meet you." "Oh I'm sure, so why'd you come? Did you wanna suck my blood or did you find my scent intoxicating?" I looked at her with complete shock.

She smirked and I laughed at her willingness. "That would have to be both but now I just wanna get to know you" she laughed, and I know I looked completely confused. "How do you know about vampires?" I questioned "Oh I had some encounters with a certain coven, do you know of the Cullens?"

"Yeah Jasper is my brother, I was actually on my way to visit them when they told me to come here." she looked at me up and down as if deciding something and she smiled and turned around. That was a great view from where I was standing. Lil Peter twitched, I started to adjust myself in my pants.

I really needed to relieve some sexual frustration because, I always end up killing one of the chicks I sleep with. I was brought from my thoughts by Bella's beautiful giggle. She was whispering to her friend about leaving with me, and pointed at me. I like where this is going.

She walked towards me with the biggest smirk, "Ready?" she asked. I was too busy looking at her wonderful body, "Huh?" She started full out laughing, "Come on vampie, I'm gonna let you take me out to eat." With that I followed her down the elevator and into the paring lot of the mall. That's when I saw what she was driving. _Fuck me..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Plz review and tell me what u lik abt it. Feedback is important to me.**

**Bella's not some typical slut, I'll be sure to explain what she is and why she has this affect on people. Also her friends that she was with at the mall were not completely human, they are what she is. I'll try and put some music into this.**

**Give me some ideas through PM and if u want me 2 message u Plz make sure u hav PM enabled.**

**TTFN,  
>Twilight Lover265<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thx 2 all those who reviewed and those who r gonna review it means alot. In this chapter you will find out exactly what 'monster' Bella is. 1 hint she has power of sexuality, and she is a descendant of a certain mythological creature. I really hope y'all like this chapter. I really wanna show 1 of my reviewers 01katie is awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Bella's POV**

It's been 4 months since the Cullens left, I really don't remember that day. I kinda forgot because I've been hanging with some cool people. I've started street racing and you'll never guess what happened. Give up? I'm not completely human, nope, I'm a descendant from those creatures. Sirens, I think but I'm different, my bloodline is missed with a Seductor.

Seductor's are immortals that age up to the age of 19, but once you're 18 and 1/6 you instantly become perfectly beautiful. Better looking than a vampire, we have different ways of enticing different creatures. Humans are the easiest because we are already gorgeous and humans are easily impressed. Vampires are kind of difficult but still easy because our blood instantly becomes intoxicating and we look like an angel to vampires. Shifters are not easily betrayed but once their wolf excepts you, which is hard to get, you will be able to seduce them.

Though I'm greatly beautiful because I'm a descendant of the leaders Medro and Londora. You see Medro was a love child made on his father, Alejandro by his mother, Raven. His mother was cheating on Alejandro with the town manwhore Octavio, she would sneak away each night her husband became too drunk to keep her satisfied. One night she crept away too soon thinking Alejandro was again drunken, but he had fooled her suspecting she was not loyal.

Octavio was waiting by a fountain for his lover when he saw his beloved coming towards him. They were off on a boat ride making love. Alejandro never caught up to them, so he never found any evidence of their a few months they Raven and Octavio stopped because he was off to fight in the war against the gods. The night before his departure, Raven gave him one last time to make love to her, not wanting to leave her he planted his seed into her.

After she had the baby she realized she never had sex with her husband because he was always drunk. She immediately she noticed it looked just like Octavio, she was exiled along with her son Medro to the Italian coast. He was quite the Casanova once he was grown, he didn't know it but he was a Seductor. He later went on an expedition to travel the world not knowing what he would find.

After 3 boring days of not finding anything he lost control of the boat and was knocked into a rock. He fell into a deep slumber from the events, when he woke up the moon was out. He heard a woman singing a lovely song about her bold savior. As soon has he looked into her eyes he was in love, but he heard stories about her kind. The Sirens, she was swimming around the boat.

He feared for his life but was still under her spell, however the other Sirens never showed. He knew they normally killed in groups, so he grabbed the woman from the water before anything could interrupt. The woman said her name was Londora and that she was different from other Sirens. She suddenly had legs instead of fins, knowing that was a sign she had found her true mate.

She swam him to the coast of Spain, they got married and they had beautiful children. None of which carried on the trait except for my grandmother who I do not know because they killed her. I'm the only one of my kind, but I have found some Sirens and other Seductors. I just found out through my dreams of my grandmother Marie what we are.

**- Flashback -**

_I was asleep one night 2 months after I left Forks, WA when Gran appeared to me in a dream. I was running towards the ocean at a beach. When I began to swim I grew fins, suddenly I heard a familiar laugh. I turned around and saw Gran, he was staring at me with a beautiful smile on her face. I only knew it was her because of the pictures I had seen. _

_"Hi baby girl, look at you all ready for your destiny." I was thoroughly confused by this. "What?" I asked as she continued to look at me, she began walking towards me. "You are the last one of our kind dear, the Siren Seducers, I will give you the imprint ( a tattoo) of our kind. Will you be willing to become the queen of our kind?" _

_"Yes, I will serve as queen of both Sirens and Seductors." I said as I bowed my head. When I rose she had the proudest smile on her face. Then I felt a pinch in my side and on the top of both my breast. When I looked down my whole body was changed: my breasts were larger maybe a C-cup, my hair was longer all the way down to my hips, and my body instantly had curves in all the right places._

_"I knew you would be beautiful in your new body." She smiled at me proudly we talked more but I was awaken by a loud beeping. I looked in the mirror and saw that everything had happened my body was exactly how it was in my dream._

**- Flashback -**

* * *

><p>I later found out in other dreams that I have powers of sexuality. I can also read minds to pursue their every fantasy. The whole reason for my being is to gain power from sex, until I find my true mate, I need to seduce and have sex with many. I met Ashley, Yori, Francesca, Victoria and Sienna at my new school. We were all new students on the same day and ended up at the same table during lunch.<p>

I later found out why we ended up best friends, Ashley and Victoria are Sirens and Yori, Francesca and Sienna are Seductors. Yori is from Tokyo, Japan, Sienna is from the coast of Italy, Francesca is from Madagascar, Ashley is from Southern California and Victoria is from England. Of course, I also have a Spanish accent because my ancestors are from Spain.

We decided to go to the mall today, I detected a vampire. His name is Peter, I instantly attracted him and used my power to read his mind. All he was thinking about was my body, I teased him a little bit by trying on a naughty maids outfit in Victoria's Secret. We always made jokes to Victoria asking her what kind of secrets she's been keeping. I left the store with Peter because I needed to fulfill his needs.

As soon as he saw what i was driving his thoughts went crazy with lust. i was driving a black and red G SXR 1000 K6 Suzuki. His name is 'Death Eater', I love my car so much, but I think Peter's loving it too much. "Peter are you coming" he smirked "I'm getting there," he said. Look i would understand if you thought I was a cheap whore but it's in my nature to have sex. I hopped on my bike and he hopped on the back grinning.

"My place or yours, Petey" he smirked "I thought we were going to dinner." He eyed my back as we started to ride down the midway. "My place it is," I said giggling just a little and we were off. The radio was on and my fave song Cannibal by Ke$ha came on. I started bouncing up and down in joy so much that the bike started to lean. I started to sing to the song.

**I have a heart, I swear I do  
>But just not, baby, when it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>Hush if you know what's good for you<strong>

**I think you're hot, I think you're cool  
>You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
>Now I'm gonna eat you fool<strong>

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<br>Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
>I eat boys up, you better run<strong>

By then I was full out laughing because of the irony that I have a vampire on the back of my motorcycle.

**I am cannibal  
>(Cannibal, Cannibal, I am)<br>I am cannibal  
>(Cannibal, I am)<br>(I'll eat you up)**

**Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really hits me<br>Your little heart goes pitter patter  
>I want your liver on a platter<strong>

I pouted when I realized I was at my house, mom and Phil were off on their second honeymoon but they are gonna be gone for 4 months because they said they really wanna travel. I turned off my engine and hopped off in 1 swift movement, that's another thing I'm happy about I'm as graceful as a vampire.

Peter and I were walking up the pavement when I saw his thoughts he wanted me NOW! I giggled and grabbed him and pulled him towards the house. I also have the power to be as strong as a vampire whenever I choose and I can control Sirens and Seductors since I am queen of both. Once me and Peter were inside I shut the door and ran up the stairs, "Catch me if you can!"

He was behind me in seconds but I already was on the bed in my room, his eyes slightly darkened and I started reading his thoughts. _I really wanna tie her up and kiss all over her body. _I smirked and got my handcuffs from my second drawer, he eyed me looking confused and slightly astonished. I laughed "Handcuff me big boy" and he didn't hesitate in seconds I was attatched to the bedpost.

**-Warning Lemon-**

Peter was literally panting by now, I was laughing when he ripped my shirt and bra off. That's why I definitely need to make sure I have lots of clothing in my closet. He stared at my chest and licked his lips, he pinched one of my nipples causing me to moan loudly. I arched my back and he took the time to rip my jeans and panties off. "Hey those were new" I whimpered, he smirked "I'll get you some new ones" sure he will.

He dipped his fingers into my heat and curled them up, I moaned like I was crazy. "You have way too many clothes on, take 'em off" I moaned, he obeyed immediately and tore his own clothes off. I stared at his situation, it was huge but I'm used to vampire dicks. I have yet to be with an actual werewolf or shapeshifter, he was still pumping his fingers in and out of me.

Then he asked me was I ready, I nodded unable to speak. He slowly pushed into me, probably thinking I had to adjust as soon as he stopped, I took over and swung my hips. He replied instantly and started slamming into me, I read in his mind he liked it rough. He grabbed onto the bars of the bedpost and started going harder and faster without me even saying anything.

I was full out screaming in pleasure and I was moaning like crazy, I'm sure the neighbors heard. I was cumming in seconds and we were on round 2."Yes Peter, mmhmm don't stop baby." I think I like this 1. He started going at vampire speed, after about 6 climaxes he was done and I wasn't even tired. I went into the closet to get dressed and got ready. I got Peter some of Phil's clothes and he dressed as well.

**-Lemon Over-**

We went downstairs and I told him he could stay at my place until the Cullen came to get him. "Wanna go shopping for those underwear?" he asked me. "Nah, it's time for me to go to work wanna come with?" he looked as if he was contemplating very hard. "Yea I guess, what's your job anyway?" "Oh I'll show you." I said with an evil grin. I got up and went to the garage, Peter followed and I turned on the lights to show all three of my hot racing cars.

My first car was a 2012 Ford Mustang Boss, it was red and black just like Death Eater, her name was Chickita because I was eating Mex/Tex food when I bought her. My second car was a 2012 Corvette C7 Stingray sports car it was Blue with a turbo engine, his name was Handy Randy because whenever one of my other cars was broken he came in handy. Then I showed him my Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Turbo that was silver and had blue streaks all over it, her name was Kristina because I've always been fond of that name.

Peter was ogling my cars but he never touched them, which is good, because I didn't wanna have to rip him a new one. "So you're a racer huh?" "Yup, best street racer out there. We gotta go hop inside of Chickita," I said looking at the clock in the garage, knowing races would begin in 15 minutes. He looked at me like I was crazy and I pointed to my Mustang because I had to go get my leather driving boots, gloves and jacket. When I came back he was sitting patiently in Chickita.

I slid over the hood and hopped in pressing the garage button and my turbo engine starter and ssped out onto the street. I knew the garage would shut by itself, so I continued to the track, once I spun around 3 corners I was there and I saw everyone there. I hopped out of the car and yelled "Danny, what's up baby, did you wanna lose more of your money or did you want sex?" He chuckled and hugged me, I heard Peter growl "No but I do want the second option."

I looked at Peter and smirked, "Maybe if you win a race you can have some." I laughed. He seemed happy when I said that, "SQ you know I'll try but I have to battle you." he then ran to the center and announced it to everyone. "I challenge Street Queen to a race 50k." everyone looked at him like he was crazy. I ran over to the money stand and put up my 50k. Peter was astonished that I had that money, "Now SQ and Danny will race it out for 50k each." the announcer said, everyone cheered my name.

I hopped into Chickita and turned on the CD Player with my favorite song Did It On 'Em by Nicki Minaj. I put my gloves on and drove up to the line, I looked over at Danny and winked at him. Francesca came out and put her scarf into the air "Ready! Setto! Go!" As soon as she said that I bolted forward and turned on my Nos, Danny was way behind. I shifted gears and drifted the narrow turn that came up. Then efore I knew it I was past the finish line and everyone went crazy!

"Street Queen! Street Queen!" everyone chanted I hopped out of my car and walked over to Danny and kissed his cheek. "Sorry babe you're not getting any tonight." I laughed and his smile fell into a pout, "It's not fair to tease." He started laughing and said next time maybe, I agreed and ran over to collect my money and ran over to the girls. Yori was flirting with Bryan and I knew she was gonna give him a lot of fun tonight.

"Bella! Bella!" Peter called, I threw my hand over his mouth before he could continue. "Don't call me that here, my name is either Street Queen or SQ. Someone will kill me if they find out my real name." he nodded his head quickly and I laughed. I ran to my car and got out my 1911-A1 Mil-Spec, and his eyes widened, I smirked and ran to the middle of the track. I shot my gun into the air "Are you ready to race?" everyone cheered "Yea then let the races begin!"

That's when I saw him walking to his car, "I thought he was dead, well I'll kill him tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you wanna be included in the story at all plz let me know because after the Wolf Pack come back I'll need imprints plz tell me you're name and who you want to be imprinted to and some things about yourself. Like what you like, interested in, do you wanna be a racer or a normal girl. What you wanna look like. Plz review!  
>TTFN!<br>TwilightLover265**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I got alot of reviews for chapter 3 and alot of people wanted 2 b imprints so I have alot of great ideas. So i hope y'all like this chapter. TTFN! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I stared in his direction, Kris, my worst enemy in the racing world. I thought he was dead, he disappeared about a month ago, but I guess he's alive. If he tries anything I'll kill him with his own gun, as I was planning in my head someone ran over to me. "Hey I wanna race my names Jeremy, here's my opponents name." He gave me a paper that had the name CQ on it. "Everyone, Jeremy wants to race CQ for 20k."

Everyone started cheering and I ran to the start line to call the race. I ran to the middle with my scarf on, "Ready! Setto! Go!" Jeremy shot forward but CQ was already in front of him she drifted almost perfectly. I watched in awe as she slid past the finish line with Jeremy on her tail. "CQ wins, come collect your money." when she hopped out of her car I nearly died.

She was beautiful, her blue shredded jean shorts and her blue frog t-shirt fit to her curves perfectly. She had a blue tie around her neck that lead down to her clevage, her brown curly hair going down to her back. She had on leather knee-high boots. She was tall she had to be about 5'6", I kept staring at her body, I mean she had the most perfect curves I've ever seen. I found myself walking towards her, "Hey" was your best line.

"Hey, your SQ right, I'm honored to meet the best street racer in Phoenix." I smiled and my charm came on. "Well you were really good, so what does CQ stand for?" I asked curious, "Oh it means Curly Queen because of my hair, my friends did that, I guess it kinda stuck." I told her that I was gonna be throwing a party at my place later and gave her the address, she said she would be there.

Then she walked away, I stared after her and got a view of the most perfect ass I have seen. It was the perfect size just like her breast, then Peter came up and whispered in my ear "Let's get outta here." I laughed on the inside, "I can't because I have to view the races and judge them." Then I saw Kris again, that bastard how could he just leave me and mom all by ourselves.

Yes, Kris is my brother, well that's what I used to call him. He betrayed me and my mom by leaving us behind after a huge gun fight after one of the races, to help the others try and kill me. I have never trusted him since, but when he disappeared, I thought we would have peace but he isn't dead. At least not yet.

After 3 more races, I ran to the middle of the track and shot my gun. "Hey everybody, party at my place!" everyone cheered and ran to their cars, I laughed as I walked over to Peter "Let's go." He smiled widely and you both hopped into Chickita and drove home, but what he didn't know is that you have a seperate place for parties because you don't wanna get killed. Especially not in your own home, once we got to the 'party house' Peter looked confused.

I explained to him which house we were at and why, he completely understood. I ran into the house to see everyone just now pulling up in the back driveway, that's when I saw her again, CQ. "Hey senorita" she said with an accent I didn't recognize before, how did this girl have that affect on me. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you came, CQ." She smiled at me and ran her hand through her curly locks, Oh how I so desperately wanted to be the one running my hands through her luscious hair.

I showed her into the house and ran upstairs to get on my bathing suit **(AN: I never got why they call it that what r u gonna do take a bath! LOL hahahaha) **and looked in the mirror. I ran downstairs and grabbed Peter from behind the counter in one of many kitchens in my house, and pulled him toward the pool. I jumped into the crystal blue waters and swam around, he hopped in after stripping down to his boxers. I pushed him up against the side of the pool and hopped out and into the jacuzzi.

Peter was looking at me astonished and I was chuckling at his face, he looked like the principal from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _when the dog came out of nowhere. For some reason I was craving chicken wings, so I hopped out of the jacuzzi and ran to the kitchen. Then I saw CQ again eating chicken out of the pan, my instincts must be telling me something, if I keep running into her like this. She looked up and smiled at me and waved me over, I all but ran over to her and grabbed the hot sauce out of her hand and poured it all over the chicken.

"How do we keep running into eachother you know?" she said to me her accent thicker than I remember, I smiled "I don't know, maybe it's fate chica." She laughed and at that moment her face lit up with such joy, I couldn't comprehend. We started talking and I found out her real name is Noel and that CQ means Curly Queen, I looked into her brown eyes and saw something flicker. I don't know what it was but I quickly dismissed it once I heard 'my song' come on.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" she shrieked and I laughed at her expression "So do I." The song was blasted louder and I all but bursted into singing the lyrics.

_When I step on the scene (scene)  
>Y'all know me (me)<br>Cuz I walk with a limp like a old school pimp  
>Oh real OG<em>

I stopped singing and pulled her to the dance floor in the audio room. We started dancing like maniacs and then we ended up grinding on eachother and all the guys were ogling us, even Peter. At the end of the song CQ and I were fist bumping and yelling "I'm in Miami trick!" We started laughing and the guys were still staring at us, and then I got a great idea... Strip Poker!

"Hey everybody! Y'all having a good time." everyone cheered, "alright, well we're gonna start a game of Strip Poker in the game room upstairs. Meet and greet y'all meet and greet." I was full out laughing and I ran upstairs to the game room and set up the table. Everyone was in the room by the time I was done, so I started dealing the cards out and asked Jackson did he want to be the dealer. He reluctantly said yea but it took alot of flirting and batting eyelashes.

"7 people per game! Who's up first?" Dylan, Noel(CQ), Peter, Jeremy,Dakota and Lucas joined in. I gave Jackson the cards and sat down."Take off one article of clothing and set it in the middle." I laughed at Peter because he seemed out of his element, then I gawked at Noel taking off her shirt and her blue lace bra, she carried like a DD. I know you're probably wondering why I'm looking at Noel, it's because I'm bisexual... duh!

Lucas was next to me and he took off a boot, making me laugh. Dakota an experienced 18 year old, that I always hook up with took off her pants and had a pack of cigarettes in her hand. I quickly took one and lit it up, taking off my tight shirt, revealing my bra full of tatas.**(AN: I had to say tht LOL!)** I looked around the table and noticed that everyone including Noel was staring directly at my chest, I smirked "Deal 'em up babe!" I said excitedly to Jackson. He snapped out of his trance of boobs and shook his head, mumbling something about a couple rooms down.

I smacked the back of his head and kissed his neck to give him mixed signals immediately. I won three rounds of poker and Noel kept losing leaving her in her bra and panties, but I was only in my bikini that I had put a shirt over earlier. I was lucky, I would be naked but who cares? I sure as hell don't because I got confidence with this new gift. After three more hands I was only in my bikini bottoms, smirking as everyone stared at my boobs.

We finally quit and people were staying over and I decided to play some video games. Black Ops was the first I saw and I grabbed it at the same time someone else did and I felt an electric shock course through my body as I saw Noel's big chocolate eyes. I smiled and pulled back to get a controller, we began playing Nazi Zombies and I laughed as I shot down these motherfuckers. Everyone was placing bets on who would win and I of course did, making Noel pout and I laughed. "Aw did Noel think she was gonna win" I laughed and playfully hit her arm, causing her to smirk.

I ordered some more pizza because everyone ate like they never have before. I heard my phone vibrate upstairs and I ran to get it, it was Jacob of course.**(Bella; _Jacob_)**

**Hey big bro!  
><em>Wassup Bells watcha doing? I hear loud music<br>_You know the usual party  
><em>Wow Bella so when can we visit?<br>_Anytime brotha  
><em>Ok so you don't mind that we are on our way right now?<br>_Nope but you'll have to txt me or call when you get here, ok?  
><em>Oh I thought you would be mad about us coming without permission<br>_No you guys are grown and plus I can wait to see you, Quil and Embry  
><em>Um about that we kinda have a whole gang coming but I can say why because it's complicated<br>_Ok I'm fine with that as long as they are hot  
><em>Hardy har har<br>_But don't go to a hotel I have enough room at my place  
><em>Ok I'll call you later sis<br>_Bye Jakey**

I went back downstairs and saw everyone knocked out except Peter and Noel. They were talking to eachother, I went over to them and we started chatting about random stuff. Then, Noel just cut me off by kissing me before passing out. I passed out after her but not before Peter picked both of us up and put us upstairs in the bed.

**AN: Ok here you go, plz tell me wat you all think abt it! O yea I have some good and bad news!  
>Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, and Embry are taken. Srry! But I have some great news now!<br>Quil, Brady, Collin, and Leah are free, also some vampires like Peter, Christopher, Edward, Drake, and some others will be free. Also I have a couple humans that will need girlfriends such as Josh(emo), Bryan(nerd), Randy(jock) and Oscar(foreign exchange student) I luv all my readers especially those that review!  
>Love,<br>TwilightLover265**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I really hope you like this chapter there r alot of new people in here! Enjoy! BTW: Bella's powers are mind reading, healing, control over people, also her original power over sex and lust plus her power over fellow Seductors and Sirens, her strength. She still hass her mental shield also!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up with Noel on the other side of the bed and remembered last night, which was so much fun. My phone started to vibrate and I picked it up. It was Jake, oh yeah he was coming over with friends to spend a month with me. I haven't seen him in forever, I eagerly picked it up.

**(Bella; _Jacob_)**

**Hey Jakey  
><em>Hey Bells<em>  
>Have you arrived yet?<br>_Yeah the planes stopping but we can take a couple cabs if you can't pick us up_  
>Hell no! I'm coming to get y'all, I'll be there in 15<br>_Okay but you don't have to_  
>I want to and if I don't I'll be a douche<br>_Wow when did you get that mouth on you lil Bell_  
>A long time Jakey, a long time<br>_Well see you when you get here Bells  
><em>Bye **

I hung up the phone and sprinted down the stairs, but everyone left even Noel. Peter was out hunting, I guess so I ran to the garage and found my Synergy green Camaro RS, which I called Bobby and I pulled it out of the garage but quickly got out to attatch my blue Mustang GT named Jackie to the car. I hopped back in Bobby and sped to the airport.

**Jake's POV**

Me and the pack minus Paul, Brady and Collin were waiting for Bella to pick us up, but I didn't think she would be able to get us all in a car or truck. Paul, Brady and Collin are gonna come next week so they can patrol a couple more days without worry of any leeches. Just then we heard a car with loud music speed up. I looked up to see a green Camaro that wasn't suppose to come out until next year, this hot babe was driving it. She hopped out of the car wearing only a bikini top, short shorts and cowboy boots.

She started walking our way and every single one of the pack even Leah was staring as she walked basically in slow motion. She smirked, fucking smirked at us, and walked straight up to me. "Are you Jacob Black?" I nodded my head, _could this be my dream girl _I thought. She laughed and hugged me, I was baffled and so was the pack, she pulled back and pouted. "How could you not recognize me Jake?" then it hit me.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, is th-that you?" a huge smile appeared on my face and I bounced up and down, "hey Jake!" He screamed and hugged me, bouncing with me making me laugh non-stop. When we pulled back, he shook his head and started kicking himself for thinking about me naked. "Eeew gross Jake, why would you wanna see me naked?" I laughed and hit him playfully on the arm, leaving him confused. I walked over to the people behind him and introduced myself.

I shook the one the oldest looking one's hand, "You must be Sam" "Yea how'd you know?" he asked, "I read your mind" I said knowing they wouldn't believe me. He laughed and all tension cleared the air, I walked over to the next one "You must be Jared, am I right?" he nodded and his breath hitched and I laughed. The next one was a little overjoyed by my clothing "Quil, you have grown alot" he smiled and hugged me "Embry get over here" I pulled Em into the hug causing them to both laugh. The youngest looking one was kinda bored so I pulled out my PSP on my way over to him and pretended to be frustrated. "Hey you must be Seth, um can you keep this for me, I already beat it so I might as well give it to a fellow gamer" he smiled and shook my hand and grabbed the game. I finally reached the girl and she looked annoyed, "Yea I know howw frustrating it can be to be the only girl in a pack of guys, there'll be no more of that I'm here now" she smiled and it reached her eyes, so I hugged her.

All the guys were staring at us and I laughed, "Oh yeah, who here likes the color blue?" everyone raised their hand even Jake who came out of his daze. "Oh okay, um I guess Jake since I've known you longer you can drive." he smiled but then frown, "Um Bella, I don't think we can all fit in that car." I smiled and nodded "Oh you thought you were driving Bobby, no you're gonna take Jackie and follow me." I walked outside asking them to follow me with their bags. Once they saw Jackie all the guys ran towards it, but I hopped in front of them "Don't touch the car or I'll kill you."

They nodded and ran towards it, Quil didn't listen and touched the window. I ran over and tackled him, grabbing the cleaning supplies from under the car and wiping his hand print off quickly. I glared at him, "What did I say" he gulped so I grabbed him into a headlock and noogied him. Everyone started laughing nervously, "Come on Leah and Seth you can ride with me and the bags." I ran to Bobby and yelled over my shoulder "Don't wreck Jackie or I will give you worse than a noogie." Jake nodded and gave his signature "sure, sure" and we were on our way, to my house but not the party house my actual crib.

Once we arrived we hopped out of the cars, I ran up to the door and Jake's nostrils flared, Peter. He began to run towards the door and I picked him up by his shirt and dragged him down the stairs. "Shh calm down Jake, it's just a vampire." I said quietly and he looked at me and began shaking but stroked his cheek and he stopped. I turned around and looked at the others staring at me, "I know what you guys are" I simply said. They looked confused, Sam stepped forward "How?"

**Sam's POV**

We all smelled leech once we got out of the car, but Jake reacted the fastest. He never made it past Bella, actually she dragged him down the steps and calmed him from phasing, now she says she knows what we are. "How?" I asked, she shrugged "I dated a couple of them until they found their mates." I was taken aback and definetely confused, "You have dated werewolves?" she laughed "Oh heaven's no, I've dated shape shifters, that's what you guys are" That's when the vampire Jake was after came out the door, "Is there a problem, Bella?" she laughed "No Petey, these are my favorite people, how could I have a problem? What are you doing here anyway? Why didn't you go back to the party house, someone could have followed you and waited to kill me or something!" He shrugged and she smacked him in the back of the head, "Party house now!" she commanded.

I was still confused about the tackling Quil at the airport but now I'm even more confused about how she is so strong. The vampire kissed her cheek and left to go to the party house, I'm guessing. "Yeah he is going to the party house Sam" I looked up "how did you read my mind?" She began laughing and clutching her sides as she fell to the floor from her laughter. "Wooh, come in and I'll explain" we all followed her into the huge mansion exchangig looks.

**Bella's POV**

They followed me into the oversized living room and sat down staring at me, "Well as I said you guys are shape shifters not werewolves, werewolves are extinct. You guys just change into wolves because you think that's what you're supposed to be. As for me, I'm not human, I am a Siren/Seductor. I am the last of my kind which makes me queen, I can control other Sirens or Seductors. I have the strength of a vampire, the body of a goddess and the power of a king. I can control people, read their minds, heal myself and others and I can make anything or anyone want me. So any questions?"

"How did you become this?" Seth asked taking his attention away from the game. "Well it runs in my father's side of the family, I am the last of my kind because my grandmother was the last queen, and I am the next female. However, there are male seductors and sirens just not a whole lot, I am supposed to have sex until my soulmate arrives for the power I need, if I don't I will get physically sick. When I sleep with supernatural creatures, I get way more power and energy. Does that answer you're question?" he nodded.

"Why was there a vampire here?" Sam asked, "That vampire is friends with Jasper Whitlock of the Cullens, he said he felt like his mate was here, he still doesn't know what I am though. I don't associate with the Cullens."I answered them.

"What were you talking about when you said someone could follow you and try to kill you?" Leah asked. " I am a street racer, the best out there and I have alot of friends but yet alot of enemies that want to kill me. My name as a street racer is SQ, Street Queen, or Daniella Nixx, though people never say that one. I have a seperate house just in case cops, stalkers or enemies follow me." They sat there for awhile taking it all in and nodded. "Well let's get you unpacked and fed."

After everyone had their rooms set up and I saved a couple of rooms for the twins and Paul, which Jake told me about we headed out to the my uncle Chad's restaurant, Fire Dragon. It was crowded except for the HUGE table I had reserved for us. We were waiting in line when I walked up to the front and told them who I was and they led us to the table. "Order what you want" I said and we enjoyed our food.

* * *

><p>At home, I told them to get ready for the racing world, they got dressed and so did I. I decided on a leather shirt, black shorts and matching converse hightops. Leah chose a red tank top, jean shorts and red converse. Jared and Seth were wearing a white beater, cut offs and black Docs. Sam and Jake were wearing blue beaters, cut offs and matching converse and Embry and Quil wore red beaters, cut offs and matching Chucks. We were all ready to go, we hopped in Bobby and Jackie.<p>

Once we arrived, I saw Ashley, Yori, Francesca, Sienna and Victoria waiting for me at my spot. I took the pack over and introduced everyone, unfortunately no one imprinted on my girls. Josh ran up to me with a peice of paper, he handed it to me and said someone wanted to race me. I looked at the paper and it said _Tori,_ I ran to the middle and announced that she wanted to race for 5k. I pulled out my money and took it to the bet booth, the pack were just as suprised I had money as Peter was last night.

The racer, Tori ran over to me and shook my hand "Good Luck!" she beamed and hopped in her car. I hopped in Jackie and revved the engine up, the girls pushed Leah to the middle and explained what to do. "Ready! Setto! Go!" I shot forward and me and Tori were neck and neck but then I hit my Nos button and took the lead. I finally got to the finish line and Tori was inches behind me, I hopped out of the car and ran over to her. "Dude that was totally awesome, you're definetely my favorite competitor so far!" she laughed and I shook her hand. "Well thank you, I do try." I said nonchalantly, I ran to the booth and collected my 10k aand ran back to the gang.

Jake ran over to me and hugged me, lifting me in the process, the rest of the pack circled around me. "Bells, that was awesome!" he yelled, I grabbed his arm "don't say my real name, only say my nicknames." I said firmly. They all nodded and I smiled "Good now let me introduce you to Tori!" She came bouncing over and I introduced everyone and once she met Jared's eyes, I knew he found his soul mate.

**Jared's POV**

When Bella introduced us to Tori, I had a knot in my stomach. I locked eyes with her and instantly knew she was mine, all my ties to the earth were detatched and everything was about Tori. I scanned her body, her 5'2 frame was skinny yet curvy in all the right places. She had on a blue t-shirt, black shorts and blue converse on. She smiled "Like what you see?" I nodded by accident and she laughed, "Good because I like what I see too."

I growled lowly, smelling her arousal and I took her hand and kissed it lightly. I grinned as I inhaled her scent of fresh honey, I wanted to lick her so bad to see what she taste like. She giggled and stroked my cheek, "You're pretty hot for a newbie" she winked at me. I blushed at her words and she laughed, "Yea I'm not from here either" that caught my attention. "Where are you from?" I asked her, "Seattle" she said nonchalantly.

"Really I'm from La Push. Maybe we could see eachother, I'm going back home in a month." she smiled "No way so am I, we could totally meet up. But don't go stalking me." She laughed and I joined in, this girl was gonna be the death of me, I tell you.

**AN: Plz tell me how you like it! Was it boring, great or just Bad! I really appreciate all of my reader's and especially my reviewers. Thx 4 ur time.  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter and for me to update. I've been having some computer troubles but I'll try to get more chapters up!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Jared and Tori were off in her car talking it up, by now they were probably making out and other stuff possibly. She told us that she was originally from Texas and moved to Seattle for her parents. She also said she was on a street racing squad in Seattle, that was awesome. That means that there were racing places that I could go to when and if I visited Jake and his friends.

I decided to go to the party house and sleep, everyone followed, we were all going shopping in the morning. Once we got there I smelled something farther east, it was a vampire, more like 8 of them. Then I smelled that all too familiar scent of Cullen, now I knew what was going to happen, showtime. They began approaching us and I could feel everyone around me about to phase, I hurriedly ran to them and kissed their cheeks. They immediately calmed down but were on high alert.

"You guys go inside, eat, drink, have fun, I can handle this myself." They all nodded and walked into the house. Rosalie spoke very fast and low thinking I couldn't hear her, "She's really pretty, no hot." I smirked, "Thanks Rosie, who knows you might be getting some of this." She gasped as did the rest of the family, "H-how did you hear me?" I shrugged, "Simple, I'm not human. I'm also not a vampire or a wolf." I stated to them. They all looked confused, "Ugh I have to tell everybody don't I, I'm a Seducting Siren. Well actually I'm queen of the Seductors and the Sirens. I'm basically the last of my certain breed, causing me to be queen. I gain energy and power from sex, I also need to have sex to survive. That is until I find my soulmate, because then I'll have sex with him or her all the time."

Everything was silent and Edward was still drooling from seeing me for the first time after he left. Rosalie finally broke the silence, "Damn! Sounds awesome honeybee." she slapped her hand over her mouth and I began listening to her thoughts. 'Man, I mean I've always kinda been attracted to Bella but now it's like whoa' I laughed aloud and walked over to Rosalie and touched her cold cheek. "So you have a crush on me I hear." she gasped and hugged me, realising I could read minds.

What she didn't know was that I could get in people's heads and make them do sexual things. I commanded her to kiss me, she leaned forward and met my lips, it wasn't soft, it wasn't hard, it was fierce and lustful. Our tongues moved in sync, I explored her mouth as I dominated the kiss, when we pulled away she was a writhing mess. Everyone looked at me intently, Emmett was rocking an instan hard-on, Jasper was trying to cool himself down, Alice was in a daze staring at my outfit, Edward was talking to the strawberry blonde he brung along with him.

"So you guys are here to get Peter, why don't you guys stay for a while. I can take you to the best fucking parties you've ever been to." Emmett boomed with laughter, I smirked and started laughing too. "What kind of language are you using, Bella." Fuck-ward said to me, I spun on my heel and got in his face. "Who do you think you are doucheward, I'm not your little puppy dog anymore. Look at me, I don't need you anymore. But I think your girlfriends kinda cute, might take her from you. Better watch out Eddie." I turned around to Esme and Carlise. "Hey mom, dad. How are you?"

They were frozen in their spots, I giggled and sped my way to them tackling them both in a hug, they hugged me back after a second or two. I pulled them up and kissed their cheeks, "You guys are still the same but Esme you changed your hair color to a cherry red. I like it. It's about time you start looking like a hottie." If she could blush she would, I laughed and turned to Carlisle. "How are you, Doc?" He laughed, "I'm good Bella, atleast now that we have found you."

I blushed and turned to Alice and Jasper, "Hey Major, I know it wasn't your fault at my party last year. You felt everyone else's bloodlust, so please stop feeling like you did this to me, because you didn't." He smiled at me, pretty soon I was tackled into a hug, "Thanks Bells, I've missed you and your emotions all this time." I walked over to Alice and kissed her cheek, "Hey Pixie. How have you been?" she hugged me, "I haven't been so well, Jazz has been helping me. I have my best friend back though."

I walked over to Emmett and hugged him, I giggled as he spun me around, "Belly Bean I missed you!" Rose smiled at us, "Aw I missed you too Emmy Bear." I laughed and heard a very intriguing from Emmett. "Hey I thought I was your sister, now you wanna screw me." He stared at me dumbfounded, "Fine by me, come on Em and Rose we got something to do."

**Cliffhanger? What's gonna happen? How was it? I'm srry abt how short it was...  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey you guys having some problems with updating. I had writers block for a while then my girlfriend broke up with me for another girl, then I just started at a new school so I'm gonna try my hardest since my computer is now working which was an issue also.**

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed Rosalie and Emmett and took them into my house into my basement where my sex room was, I was so ready for them, I turned on my IHome and put on the song 'Sex Room' by Ludacris ft. Trey Songz. I began doing a sttrip tease, this is why I wear what I wear because sex is regular for me, I began by taking off my top slowly but sexily. Once the top came off, I shook my hair around and sent my sent flying at them, they started moving closer to me but I pushed them back with my shield. They sat back down on the bed and I took my pants off by ripping them clean off, leaving my heels on. I looked at my underwear selection and smirked, it's like I can tell the future or something, Rose and Emmett were going crazy. Rose was basically fucking herself with her fingers and Emmett looked like he was gonna rip his hair out.

I bent down and got on my hands and knees turning around to show off my ass, I crawled over to them and got in between them urging them to come down to the floor with me. They obliged and I ground my ass into Emmett's dick and started making out with Rosalie, she grabbed my face and if I were human I'd have a bruise there but she was rough and I loved it. I bit her lips and Emmett gripped my hips harder and I moaned and pushed myself at him even more. We were all a panting mess with absolutely no fucking, yet.

I ripped Roses shirt and she smirked as I growled at her, she became even wetter and I smelled it. Her sweet smell, smelling of roses and blueberries, my nostrils flared and I just started shredding all her clothing knowing I could fix it later, she gasped at how strong I was but I just stared at her body, her hairless cunt staring me in the face. Her rosy pink nipples perkier than ever, then I noticed the little scars on her stomach I gasped and remembered something my Gran had said, _"You will see everyone's true beauty when the time comes, young one." _I smiled and put my fingers on her scars she looked like she wanted to hide but I stopped her, "You're beautiful stop it."

She looked like she might cry and I kissed her eyes, Emmett looked like he was about to cry too, "You big softy. I know you are actually emotional and I think it's amazing." I said to him, he grabbed me and hugged me. Rose smiled and giggled, "Now let's sex it up" I shouted, she giggled and Emmett's eyes darkened yet again, I grabbed them both and ground myself between them shifting and we ending up in a rhythm. I tore Emmett's clothes off and looked at his sexy body and kissed down his body and me and Rose went to work together on his cock and balls. Rose worked his balls as I licked up and down his shaft, we began pumping and squeezing as fast and hard as we could and came like a water fall.

I pushed Rose back and kissed down her body going straight to her nipples, down to her scarred stomach and licked and nipped every scar she had. I moved down to her beautiful wet lips and gave a long swipe of the tongue up her slit and she moaned loud and proud, I began eating her and taking my time her taste was like her smell, blueberries and roses. I was going hard on her when Emmett's tongue was diving into my cunt, I moaned and almost bit Rose, I pushed myself into his face and started riding his tongue while Rose was riding mine. I started rubbing her clit as fast as I could and pinched as she came, I drank everything she gave me. I couldn't hold out any longer and I came full forced on Emmett's tongue.

We were far from finished though, I sat up and braced myself as I pulled a strap on from outta my closet, I told Rose to put it on and she did, there was a hole at the bottom right where her sweet pussy was and they soon realized, Emmett dove into Rose's sweet cunt and I got between them on Rose's strap on. We were moving in a motion in no time Emmett would go up then I would push down at the same time, I was so wrapped up in this ecstacy that we came four times in a row. We were all spent by the time we finished, I was sleepy so I told them to do whatever they wanted, I got a shower then hopped in my bed and dreamt of a man with no face telling me he loved me.

I woke up to yelling and growling, I put on a robe and ran down the stairs, "What are the leeches doing in the house Bells" Jacob said, I walked up to him and brushed his face, "Jake its ok, I invited them here I'm helping them find themselves." I said to him, he calmed and nodded his head. It seemed I was getting stronger, the rest of the pack was standing there looking at me in awe, "What?" I questioned, "When you said that we all felt calm." I smiled but I was secretly worried, _I still don't know all of my powers. _I thought to myself for a few moments, then everyone was gone and I was in a clearing with a stream running up a hill and snow was floating from the ground to the skies.

"Bella, what are you doing? RUN! Please you gotta get out of here. Leave they are coming go back home. Now!" A man ran up to me yelling and hit me with something then I fell back into the real world. I was gasping for air, everyone was trying to help me, Jake was yelling at everyone including Sam and the Cullens to help me. I got pulled up by some unknown force and was floating in the air, everyone looked at me and gasped. I was dropped and could breathe all of a sudden, "Bella what's wrong with your eyes." I ran to a mirror and they were neon purple and swirling around, I saw something within them that scared me though, I saw my death next to someone without a face, the man from my dream.

I began to cry, I looked around at everyone, "What's happening to me?" I screamed. They didn't know, they wouldn't know, I sobbed terribly and everyone ran to me consoling me, I didn't know what to do. _Protect them! _My mind shouted at me, _Protect who? _I yelled at myself. No response. It was all a blank page, I needed to figure this all out before something terrible happened or happens. So I ran, ran away from everything, from the Cullens, from the Pack, I ran from everyone. As if I changed the weather it began to rain as I cried, these cruel powers, this family curse. Why am I here? Why is this happening to me? What do I do? How do I stop it?

I kept running in the robe I was wearing wishing I was wearing clothes, I kept running and my robe was gone, replaced by a white dress that was beautiful but I didn't care about that. How did I do that? I kept going, I looked up as I slowed and then I saw where I was, it was a beautiful clearing. The one from my dream state, I saw what could never be seen, the death of myself. What really scared me was that I was ok with dying, I didn't care anymore, I was ready for it. i sat down in the clearing and began to sing a song Blinding by Florence and The Machine. I heard them coming before they even said a word, the Pack and the Cullens all coming to _rescue _me. As if they had to rescue me, I have to protect them not the other way around.

And then it all came to me, full force, we were gonna have a war. The Volturi were coming, they found out that the Cullens had told a human of their existence. I stopped them all with my shield, "They are coming?" I whispered knowing they'd hear me, "The Volturi." I stated right before they asked, the Cullens froze but the Pack had no idea what I was talking about. "What's a Volturi?" Seth asked, "They are the royalty of vampires and they run the vampire world." I said, everyone growled including the pack.

"They wanna kill me."

**CLIFFHANGER DON'T BE MAD AT ME! Review I love you guys. MWAH I'll try to update every week ok. BYEEE**


	8. New Wolf in Town sorry for delay

**AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry about the delay on the updates for this story. I just have serious problems with this story, this was one of the first of my stories and I wasn't a very good writer then and I'm still writing so I just wanted to think about what I was gonna do about this problem. So here I am with ideas, I hope you enjoy the new version of the story. XOXO**

**Bella's POV**

We sat around in my living room of the party house, I ended up sending everyone home with the revelations that had just come into view. It was silent, a little too silent for wolves to be around and the silence was disturbing me. Seth was the one to break the silence, "Does this mean that we are gonna have a war, you know against the Voltura, or what ever they are called." he questioned, pointing his question at me in particular. I nodded my head and looked at all the wolves, "But you guys won't be fighting." I said to everyone, they all looked at me as if I had a second head.

I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I dare one of you to say something.' They didn't say a thing but I read their thoughts, hearing them trying to plot a secret plan with their pack mind and Edward's ability to read minds. I let them do it too, because I wasn't gonna let them fight, whether they come up with a master plan or not. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, them forgetting I was just as supernatural as them, they began whispering a plan. I calculated each thing they said and laughed at some of the ideas they had. Like Seth wanted to tie me up and keep me in the trunk of a car until the battle was over, Edward wanted to take me to the Cullen's new house and then lock me away in the basement and fight without me. Little did they know that I was their greatest weapon and also that this wouldn't be happening for about a month but that we needed to prepare.

I suddenly was pulled into a vision, it was me running alongside the wolves and the Cullens but there was a new wolf, unrecognizable. Oh and what was that, was that a love stare between me and that new wolf. Holy shit, I thought to myself, I was really worried about this. This was highly unusual for me to get visions like that, normally I just can guess what is gonna happen but this was strange. I walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on my face, hiding my confusion and showing the amusement I had about their plots. They looked up at me and tried to pretend like nothing had happened but it was funny how they kept glancing at one another then looking back at me. I was reading their minds the entire time.

This was gonna be funny, well except for the Volturi coming after me, now they are gonna wonder what I am. I really won't know what to say about that, what will I say, 'Hey Volturi guys, I'm not a vampire but I'm not human either. So what the Cullens did isn't technically a crime." Yeah that's gonna go over really well with them, I've heard some terrible things about the Volturi, especially when Nomads pass through or when we went on the world racing series. Then I froze, how could I forget, "Damn it!" I yelled, standing up and running all over the place to find what I needed. They all looked at me, "What is it Bella?" they asked and I just ignored the question, until I found the invitation to it.

The invitation stated clearly:

_Izzy you have been invited into the Race.  
>This invitation isn't to be returned, if you can't race then just don't show up. We are sure someone will be willing to take your place.<br>The Race will not be public  
>The date and time will be text to you a week before the actual date.<br>If you show up you get a two thousand dollar bonus already.  
>You were chosen...<em>

The Cullens and the pack all stared at me as I read the invitation out loud, they were so happy for me but then again they were wondering about the fight. I pushed the fight out of my mind, putting my true love of cars in front of my worries. I hopped up and walked out of the room quickly calling the rest of my crew, Bo answered the phone.

Bella; _Bo_

_Hello  
><em>Bo, it's Izzy.  
><em>Yo Izzy, what's up? You sound worried.<em>

Bo we've got a problem...  
><em>What's the problem, beautiful lady.<br>_We need to start with my practice for the Race, I need a partner man.  
><em>Ok I will find you a partner hun, but we definitely need to get you trained for that. Let's not think about what happened last year.<em>

Wow now I definitely remember because you brought it up asshole.  
><em>Sorry Izzy<br>_Yeah me too, but I'll get back to you later Bo  
><em>Alright and again sorry.<em>

With that we hung up and I walked back into teh living room and everyone was compltely puzzled of what was going on the only people that seemed to get it was Leah, Jake and Seth. They all began asking me a whole bunch of questions and I answered them all, I was amused at how they instantly started thinking I was a celebrity. They were completely astounded and I think most of them were a little turned on by that fact, "So, can one of us be your partner?" Leah asked suddenly, they all nodded their head and chorused with a bunch of "Yeah's" This made me feel awkward, I didn't know how to say it. "The only people that would qualify as being my partner would have to be... Either Seth, Leah, Jake or Paul." I answered truthfully.

They all gasped at Paul's name, "Paul isn't even here." Jake said triumphantly, I smirked. "But he's coming tomorrow, remember?" I answered back in a 'duh' tone, he looked at me and his smile faded. He was screaming 'Oh shit' in his mind over and over and I smiled at that, then suddenly Leah asked. "How is Paul even qualified?" she asked but not in a bitchy way, in a wondering way, "He is qualified because of all the things you, Seth and Jake and many other pack members have said about him. She nodded her head at me, I noticed that she wasn't bitchy towards me but she was towards the pack. I would ask about that later, but right now was not the time.

We had way too much work to do and such little time to do it, so I had to learn how to grapple, drift at long spans of time and to not flip my car over on certain tracks, because it gets really crazy in the Race. All rules are basically extinct and you can kill off your competition which is why I have to use a different car than my usual ones. I wonder if Paul was my mysterious wolf in the vision... I excused myself to sleep as the Cullens went to hunt and the pack decided to go swimming and I happily obliged. I went upstairs, hopped into my bed after changing into my pjs and fell into a deep slumber waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I woke up and hopped out of bed, feeling really refreshed and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my body and then went into my closet to pick out an outfit, I ended up deciding on my white denim short shorts, a black tank top, and a white checkered tie. I wore my bathing suit underneath of this, the blue cut out body bathing suit. It was a hot combination because of my curves and my long hair, I put on blue eyeshadow and some mascara to pop my brown eyes, I had to make a good impression on Paul.<p>

I hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, I began cooking the food in the fridge, cooking almost everything I found. The money from my races really pays off if you are an Extreme Couponer, I chuckled at my thoughts and the pack came filing in to see all the food I was making, "You know, Bells you are full of surprises." Jake said, I smiled at them. "Well you guys came down right on time food's almost done." They jumped at the chance to grab seats at my two over-sized tables. I began to set the food on the table and Leah jumped up to help me and I noticed the tension between her and Jake. I wonder what was going on there..

Everyone was sitting at the two tables that were now combined and we were having a blast, joking and eating. Seth and I were having an animated conversation about the new Call of Duty video game that has just come out and who would beat who. We challenged each other about different video games, I was happy but I still felt like something was missing and I hoped that it would be filled soon, very soon.

We all went outside to go take a swim and we were in the middle of playing chicken with the Cullens, when Sam came jogging out. "Hey Paul said his plane will be landing in about an hour," we all got out of the pool and we put our clothes back on even though we'd still be wet. "So who gets to drive and who doesn't?" I questioned and they all started arguing, "ENOUGH!" I yelled they instantly shut up, I liked that thing about my powers, my authority.

"I was only joking, I'm gonna pick him up by myself. I need you guys to set up for the party that's just for us. You know how I had like a party when you all came well since the final pack member is coming let's have a pack party, well plus the Cullens." I chuckled and they all obliged, eventually. I went outside and hopped in my car after 20 minutes of explaining what to do and how to do it. I was on my way in Chickita to the airport and I was listening to Nirvana's Rape Me, singing to the lyrics. It took me about 30 minutes to get to the airport because of my need to stop to get gas and some candy.

As I was pulling up to the airport, Bad Karma by Ida Maria, I pulled up and he was waiting outside. I looked at him and he was absolute eye candy, my lollipop almost fell out of my mouth. He was sexy as fuck, I was about to drool, I pulled my sunglasses down and stared at him as I pulled to a slow stop. He looked at the car mumbling about how hot the car was, 'Well wait til you see what's inside it.' I thought, it was funny. I pulled the door open and suddenly the music changed to Fuck the Pain Away by Peaches, I turned the volume up and that caught his attention.

I held the lollipop between my teeth and got out of the car seductively, I had my bathing suit on and my shorts, leaving my shirt home. He stared at me as I walked to the front of the car, rubbing the front of my car, he muttered profanities. I knew he'd like what was in the car, I looked up at him and he was staring full on at me, I winked at him and his adams apple bobbed with the gulp he took, I felt something when our eyes met. The song was still blasting, I walked past him making sure to brush against him.

I looked around knowing I was looking at him, the spark I felt when we brushed against each other was insane. I walked up to him his eyes locked on my body, "Are you Paul?" I asked and he about had a heart attack with his thoughts, he was freaking out. "Umm.. Yeah." he said clearing his throat, his deep gruff voice about made me come undone right there. This was insane, I've never felt this feeling that I'm getting for him, for anyone else. "I'm Bella, well call me Izzy. We might wanna get all your stuff into my car." As we were putting all his stuff in the trunk of my car, another car came racing past us, nearly scratching my baby.

"Culo perra estúpida. Casi se golpeó mi coche, el culo!" I yelled after the car and I was steamed, I looked at my car, "They better not have fucked up Chickita... I just redid the whole exterior of you, Chickita." He looked at me as I was inspecting my car, I looked up at him and he shook his head as if to clear his head but I already knew his thoughts. "So we should probably get going, I'm sure the pack can't wait to see you." he looked dumbfounded as to how I knew about them, I chuckled at the look on his face. "Jake's my best friend and also I'm not entirely human either." I said and now he looked even more confused, "I'm not a leech either, if that's what you are wondering."

We listened to music the whole way back, Suck and Let Go by peaches came on and I started singing the lyrics, with my lollipop still in my mouth. I took it out only once or twice to either talk or to flip my head around to the music. I think I had accidentally turned on my Peaches playlist in my car because it was playing all my Peaches songs. Slippery Dick by Peaches came on next and I didn't mind but I think Paul had a tent in his pants. We were finally pulling into the driveway of my party house. He looked at the house and he gasped, I smirked, "Welcome to your home away from home."

I hopped out of the car and he followed me to the trunk, "You will only need one of your bags because this isn't my real house. It's only my party house," I said point blank and he nodded, I pulled him into the house and up the stairs to his room. I felt that spark the whole time we were connected, I showed him around the house and pulled him to the kitchen, I shoved him to the counter and asked him what he wanted. He thought you, but said "I want some nachos." I nodded chuckling at his thoughts, I told him to sit down and he did so. I had melted cheese already I heated it up in the microwave and put the chips on the plate.

After he ate his nachos, in like 3 minutes might I add, I pulled him along to the back door. I walked behind him and closed his eyes, kicking the door open with my foot, I guided him outside. I pulled my hand from his eyes and everyone looked up as I pushed him into the pool, he came up and was shaking, I smirked at him and smiled. His shaking stopped and he laughed, the whole pack was quiet but then they started to join in. I noticed that their thoughts were about him being a hothead, but it didn't seem so. I pulled my shorts off and dove into the pool, Paul was practically staring at me, enjoying the view of my wet swimsuit clad to my body. He swam over to me, still in his clothes, "That was a bold stunt you pulled back there. It was cute." I smirked at his words. I kicked back into the water, splashing water into his face, "I am not cute." I said.

His thoughts said that too, I smiled and got out of the water, the natural sway of my hips drawing his attention to me. I felt all eyes on me, I walked over to Leah and hugged her to me, "Lele why aren't you swimming?" I questioned, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I pretended like we were dancing to the music that was on, This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen was on and I turned around and started popping on her. We started laughing but then I stopped when I heard a certain thought come from a certain hothead, "You WHAT!?" I yelled the question, neither angry nor happy. Everyone stopped, I walked over to him all eyes on Paul and I now, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him becoming angry by the seconds, his ignorance was a problem.

"Paul, why didn't you tell me you imprinted on me?" I asked softly and realization crossed his features, "How did you know?" the gasps filled the air. I pulled him into a hug and he seemed shocked, he hugged me back after the shock had set in, I smiled into the hug. Everyone seemed happy for about the time the hug was going on then all shit broke loose...

**AN: Okay, I hope you guys like it... Again I am so sorry for the delay on updating, I'm not using my reason as an excuse because I left you guys hanging and I'm sorry...  
>Thank you,<br>Twilightlover265**


End file.
